Johnny Law
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when you take the skills of the best defense attorney being Max McMann Jr and Johnny Test together? Just one problem after another when it comes to who's who in demanding a defense attorney in Porkbelly...
1. Bumper's Way of Getting Help

Johnny Law

Chapter 1: Bumper's Way of Getting Help

It was a typical day for Johnny Test as he was heading home when suddenly Bumper whom knew Test had super genius sisters needed help. As Johnny innocently walked trying to get home, Bumper leaped right out.

"Test!" roared Bumper.

"Oh great it's Bumper again" sighed Johnny, "oh well, I better run for it."

Suddenly Bumper leaped right in front of Test.

"No, I am not going to beat you up this time Test" continued Bumper.

"Say what?" asked Johnny.

"I got caught by the police for doing Halloween pranks and they're going to force me to" said Bumper.

"Yea, yea, go to the slamer, if you don't want to do the time, don't do the crime" said Johnny.

"Community service!" cried Bumper.

"Say what? You're upset about doing community service?" asked Johnny.

"Yea, the thing is that I have to go to court if I find a lawyer who can get me off" continued Bumper.

"Yea, that's what's parents are for" laughed Johnny.

"I didn't come to you for no reason Test, you got genius sisters, they can make you into the greatest defense lawyer of all time" continued Bumper.

"Oh, so you are kind of smarter than you look" continued Johnny.

"You got that right Test, I'll make you a deal, you get me off from community service and I'll not beat you up for one entire year, maybe two" continued Bumper.

"Hmm, let me think about this, I'll meet you back at school tomorrow" said Johnny.

"Thanks Test!" said Bumper, "Wow, never thought I'd say those words together."

Johnny immediately bursts into the lab as Susan and Mary Test end up doing their typical calculations.

"What's up?" asked Susan.

"I need you to make me into the best defense attorney" said Johnny.

"And why should we?" asked Mary.

"Yea, what's the entire reason, you're a kid only adults can become lawyers" continued Susan.

"What's this I hear about you wanting to become a lawyer, you know that's a tough duty, you have to pass the bar" continued Dukey.

"Hey, I don't need some stinking bar, I got two genius sisters who'd turn me into a brilliant defense attorney overnight, literally" said Johnny.

"Still waiting for the reason" said Dukey.

"Bumper says he'll get off community service if I defend him in front of a judge" continued Johnny, "and he promises he won't beat me up for an entire year, maybe two if I am successful."

"Oh, I am not liking where this is going" said Dukey.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, we'd like for you to try out our latest experiment, it's kind of like cramming for an exam that's scheduled for the next day, we'll gear you to absorb all the smartest ways that a defense attorney can handle when it comes to a criminal case" continued Susan.

"So, who's the best defense attorney there is out there?" asked Johnny.

"Max McMann Jr." continued Mary.

"This will be easy since he has a long record of defending some of the most notorious crooks and fraudsters out there" continued Susan.

Suddenly a helmet landed on Johnny's head which was connected with tubs.

"Time to test this out" laughed Susan as she pulled the switch.

Soon droves of information came through the tubs heading deep within Johnny's brain where it soon became wired and hooked. After a few minutes, it was over and Johnny felt a little dizzy.

"Uh, all those long words, very painful" said Johnny.

"You two better not have done anything to change Johnny" said Dukey.

"Relax dog" said Susan, "Johnny will operate normally, except when let's say he's accused of wrongdoing or if someone else he knows is in trouble he'd defend him."

Johnny soon went to bed after having dinner, hoping the experiment would work with Bumper whom was well prepared to go to court.


	2. Confidence for the Client

Chapter 2: Confidence for the Client

Johnny entered school the next morning with his sisters' experiment at hand, Bumper was waiting impatiently for Johnny to show up.

"About time Test, you better have that ability to defend me in court tomorrow" continued Bumper.

"Say what, your court date is tomorrow?" asked Johnny.

"Heck yea it is, I purposely didn't tell you first, because I knew you were going to do something amazing with your crazy genius sisters" continued Bumper.

"But how am I going to convince Mr. Teacherman and my parents to not go to school tomorrow?" asked Johnny.

"Well, with your new defense lawyer personality, you'll think of something" continued Bumper, "because if you don't, and you don't come to my defense, I'll come find you even while I am doing my community service and pound you!"

Johnny knew he had to make some excuses, so he ended up meeting up with Mr. Teacherman during nutrition.

"There better be a good reason why you're here and not out there, it's supposed to be me time, away from you" said Mr. Teacherman.

"Of course it is, but I just want to say I am going to experience the wonders of going to court tomorrow" continued Johnny.

"Oh, hmm, this better not be a trick" said Mr. Teacherman.

"No trick" continued Johnny, "I Johnny Test get the experience in court of the eyes of a defense attorney."

"Well, I want you to tell the class orally about your experience the following day" continued Mr. Teacherman, "maybe you'll learn a thing or two."

As Johnny walked out, Bumper was waiting for him.

"So, did it worked out?" asked Bumper.

"Hey, he thinks I'm doing extra credit" laughed Johnny.

"Now all you have to do is tell the Prinicpal and your parents" continued Bumper.

The Principal was impressed with Johnny as well.

"Wow, Johnny, I think you've turned yourself around with this new look in life, tell you what, I want you to go to court tomorrow instead of school" continued the Principal, "think of it as another learning process."

Johnny couldn't believe it that the Principal bought the lie as well, now all that was left was his parents, as the school day whined down, and Johnny headed home, Lila and Hugh Test got a surprised call from the Principal.

"Johnny, what's this about I hear you're going to go to court tomorrow instead of school, the Principal called us earlier today" said Hugh.

"Relax dad, it's a learning experience of another kind that both Mr. Teacherman and the Principal want to see happen as for extra credit" said Johnny.

"Extra credit by going to court, are you a little too young for that mister?" asked Lila.

"You two are my parents shouldn't you trust me, when have I ever let you down?" asked Johnny.

"A bunch of times" said Hugh.

"But this is the one thing that you can trust me on" continued Johnny.

"Fine, just make things interersting" said Lila.

As Johnny slept for the night and waited for the next day, Dukey drove by in a motorcycle.

"Where did you get the motorcycle?" asked Johnny.

"Your sisters decided to give you a ride to the court" laughed Dukey.

Dukey ended up hopping into the passenger seat.

"But I'm too young to drive" said Johnny.

"Oh it's hi-tech built by your sisters" laughed Dukey.

Johnny started the engine and drove off, at first driving was easy for Johnny, until a cop car pulled over Johnny.

"License and registration" said the police officer.

"Officer, do you really want to charge this face with anything?" asked Johnny as he gave him that smile.

"My mistake" said the police officer as he ripped up the ticket, "move along."

"What was that about?" asked Dukey to Johnny.

"It must be this defense attorney's personality!" laughed Johnny.

Both Johnny and Dukey made it to court where Bumper was anxiously waiting outside.

"About time Test" said Bumper, "who's the hairy kid?"

"That's my inventory keeper for your case" said Johnny.

The trio passed security with ease, with the police officers noticing how Dukey was shaped like a dog.

"He has a hairy issue" said Johnny to the police officers.

"Move along" said the police officer.

Both Bumper and Johnny entered the courtroom while Dukey waited outside.

"So whom have you brought over to defend yourself?" asked the prosecutor.

"A good friend of mine Johnny Test" continued Bumper.

"Are you a little too young to be here, shouldn't you be in school?" asked the prosecutor.

"Hey, my teacher, Mr. Teacherman and the Principal both agree this will be a great learning experience for me, when I win this case for my client" said Johnny.

"Bah, you're trying to sound like that particular defense attorney everyone is talking about" continued the prosecutor.

"So what if I am" laughed Johnny, "just get on with this case."

"Very well then, first batch of evidence, Exhibit A, destroyed water balloons found at the scene" said the proescutor.

"Wow, he is too young to be here, but I am going to let him" laughed the judge who was bored with all of his cases.

"Hey, so what, that balloon could have been from anyone" said Johnny.

"Yea, but it was found with water stains when the police arrived after a resident noticed your client throwing the balloon" said the proescutor, "I rest my case."

Soon the witness took the stand, the old man recognized Bumper in the court room despite his age.

"Ha, I never forget a face like his" continued the old man, "he's guilty, guilty I say!"

"Whoa there tiger" said Johnny, "you're telling my client is guilty, how many times has it been hard for you to see in the dark and not knowing who was in it?"

"Why tons of times" continued the old man.

"I rest my case, take this witness away" laughed Johnny as he proved his point.

"Bah, we still have the evidence" laughed the prosecutor.

"Nonsense, that evidence is null and void, everyone likes to be around with a balloon what's not to say it shouldn't be filled with water?" laughed Johnny.

"Case is ruled in favor of the defendant!" said the judge.

"Yea, I knew you could do it!" laughed Bumper as e gave Johnny a hug, "Uh, thanks."

Johnny didn't realize he made the paper of Porkbelly, as Lila woke up to get ready to go to work in the morning, she opened the door and retrieved the paper, still tied, she made herself coffee and when she woke up thanks to the coffee spat it right out as she noticed her son Johnny was on the front cover not destroying the town but something far worse being a lawyer.

"JOHNNY!" roared Lila as she was fuming mad.


	3. Very Mad or Not

Chapter 3: Very Mad Or Not

Lila was very angry with her son Johnny Test whom went beyond the pail by doing something what only an adult could only do, she had ordered Susan and Mary Test at the main family room with her marching around like a lioness being quite angry that she was.

"This has gone too far, the paper published Johnny, my son as a defense lawyer, he's too YOUNG FOR THAT!" roared Lila.

"It was for a good cause, Bumper wouldn't beat me up for two years and now he won't" said Johnny.

"You think that's funny mister?" asked Lila, "How about being grounded for that long period of time?"

"Uh, dear" said Hugh, "you're kind of overreacting to this."

"Overreacting, I thought you were going to be on MY SIDE" said Lila.

"Think about this as a revenue source for his college fund" continued Hugh.

"Say what?" asked Lila.

"I won't have to ever worry about Johnny going to college ever again, if he keeps on defending hoodlums like Bumper and gets money by doing so, this will pay off for college altogether" said Hugh.

Lila thought about it for a moment or two.

"Okay, but you're still on thin ice, and you two better not do any more similar experiments on anyone else like this" said Lila to Susan and Mary.

"Well, that worked out better than expected" said Susan.

"Yea, way to go Johnny, you got off from being grounded for two years" laughed Dukey.

"How are you going to be able to attract more clients like Bumper?" asked Mary.

"Oh, time will tell" said Johnny.

As Johnny headed to school, a certain Speed McCool in his fancy car stopped right by.

"Hey you're Speed McCool" said Johnny.

"That walk to school sounds like a long walk, why not hop in for a ride there?" asked Speed.

"Let me guess you're in some legal trouble" said Johnny as he hopped right in.

"Correct" continued Speed, "because that defense lawyer everyone likes to talk about is so darn expensive, I am trying to keep myself frugal even while defending myself. Tell you what, I'll buy you whatever reward you want."

Johnny thought for a moment or two.

"Pick me up after school and I'll tell you" said Johnny.

"You got it" said Speed.

Speed ends up dropping off Johnny at his middle school where Mr. Teacherman noticed he was dropped off by Speed McCool.

"So Johnny, I can already see you're new career is taking off, Speed McCool is in big legal trouble" said Mr. Teacherman as he showed Johnny a newspaper that was dated a week ago, "apparently he was arrested for getting into a fight with a wealthy rival celebrity."

"You saw the article in today's newspaper didn't you?" asked Johnny.

"Heck yea I did" said Mr. Teacherman, "and you can tell it all about it in today's class."

As Johnny headed to class to give an oral report on his day in court, he was being watched by Mr. White and Mr. Black in the bushes outside the school.

"Wow, I can't believe it was his first day on the job as a defense attorney, those two sisters must be really good at it" said Mr. White.

"But how are we going to convince him with our case?" asked Mr. Black.

"Yea our case" said Mr. White, "we'll catch up with him as he arrives home, but did you see how he was dropped off her with Speed McCool."

"We better hang around that case" said Mr. Black.

After school was over, Speed McCool showed up right as promised.

"So apparently there are some of those in the celebrity world whom don't seem to like you" said Johnny.

"Yea, they're just jealous of me" continued Speed as he ended up driving to the mall.

"Latest video game system" said Johnny as he displayed it to Speed.

Speed ended up buying the video game system along with also paying Johnny a few extra amount of somes of money for himself, as he came back to his house after he was dropped off by Speed, Hugh was given the money by Johnny.

"Here are some of the college fund money" said Johnny.

"Say what's that you got in your backpack?" asked Hugh.

"Speed bought me the latest video game system console we had money to spare" continued Johnny.

"Well, if you're defending him it's well worth it" said Hugh.

Mr. White and Mr. Black knew the following week they'd have to wait for Speed McCool's case so they can see how good Johnny is in court, after a week passed by it was time for Johnny to head to court, Speed McCool ended up picking up him and Dukey.

"Who's he for?" asked Speed.

"He's my inventory keeper" said Johnny.

"I like licking tabs" laughed Dukey.

"Hop in you two" said Speed as they drove off to court.

Mr. White and Mr. Black were secretly tailing them in the hopes of learning more about Johnny's abilities.


	4. The Speed McCool Trial

Chapter 4: The Speed McCool Trial

Johnny Test was well prepared to defend Speed McCool in court, as he arrived outside the courtroom, he noticed Mr. White and Mr. Black were sitting on a bench waiting.

"Say how come you two are here?" aked Johnny.

"Johnny, this is rather embarrassing, but could you please be our defense attorney in your next case?" asked Mr. White.

"Yea" added Mr. Black, "that defense attorney Max McMann is way too expensive for us."

"What did you two do?" asked Johnny.

"Uh, sold secrets to the Chinese?" asked Mr. White.

"We thought they were overseas girls" continued Mr. Black.

"Bwahahaha, Johnny" said Dukey as he had a private word with him, "listen, Johnny this is way far worse than what even Speed McCool is accused of doing, you sure you're going to defend them?"

"I have to, it's the sole reason why I signed up for this" said Johnny, "fine I'll take your case."

"Yea, we can save money to go to Fuji after this" laughed Mr. Black.

As the trial begin, the prosecutor was shocked to see how young Speed's lawyer was.

"How young are you?" asked the prosecutor to Johnny.

"About young teens" replied Johnny.

"You're too young to be Speed McCool's attorney" said the prosecutor.

"Hey, my Principal, Mr. Teacherman and my parents all agree otherwise" continued Johnny.

"Fine, but don't cry home like a baby if you want to feel so grown up" replied the prosecutor, "when you lose your case."

"Oh, I think it's you who'll cry like a baby to your mommy" laughed Johnny.

As Speed anxiously awaited, the first witness appeared was a fan for a rock star that Speed had beaten up.

"Yea, that's him sitting right there" said the witness as she pointed at Speed.

"Hey now, you shouldn't point fingers at guilt like that" said Johnny, "Speed is a nice guy, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I saw him with my own eyes beating up Mr. Void" continued the witness.

"Oh really, how could you if you had flashing lights shined down so much on you then if you could?" asked Johnny.

The witness couldn't believe that maybe she could have been wrong about Speed.

"Please take this witness away" said Johnny.

"I doubt you'll get away from the evidence, being these photos of Speed McCool actually beating up Mr. Void" continued the prosecutor as he displayed it.

"Ha, these photos could have been taking anywhere that Speed was, he's an action movie star" continued Johnny.

"Yea, but that's supposed to be NOT off stage" said the prosecutor.

"But maybe he was practicing for a role, you're going to go after his job for that?" asked Johnny.

Soon the evidence of the photos were taken away from the baliff. The final witness was Mr. Void himself whom wasn't pleased.

"You're too young to be Mr. McCool's lawyer, judge I demand this dismiss!" continued Mr. Void.

"Whoa there" continued Johnny, "my client believes you were the one whom provoked him to lunge at you."

"I don't do those sort of things" said Mr. Void.

"There, he's doing it right now" said Speed as he was trying to control himself and restrain his position.

"I rest my case" said Johnny.

"Case is ruled in favor of the defendant Speed McCool, all charges against him dropped no jail" said the judge.

"Yeah, I knew you could do it Johnny, let's go out and celebrate it, why not a pizza party?" asked Speed.

"Ha, there is first the attorney fees, not as expensive as that other defense attorney but my dad only is letting me do this for educational purposes" continued Johnny.

"Fine, here's a check, let's get going for that pizza party" laughed Speed.

For the prosecutor, he was literally crying as he lost his case against a kid such as Johnny, meanwhile at the pizza place where Speed was having a private party with Johnny, a certain Whacko was reading some online publication when he spotted Johnny Test on his laptop.

"Impossible!" cried Whacko, "Hmm, this could be to my advantage, Johnny being forced to defend his arch nemesis however I have to do something bad for me to get arrested and go to Johnny for help."

"Sir, here is your bill" said the waiter to Whacko which was only about twenty dollars which was affordable at his rate.

"Nah, I don't need to pay such a bill" laughed Whacko.

"Then I am going to have to get the manager to make you work for it" continued the waiter.

"First you're going to have to catch me!" laughed Whacko as he got up and shoved the waiter and left with out paying as he ran out the door.

The waiter immediately called the police on Whacko, while Whacko was being pursued by the police eventually arresting him at his own mansion, Johnny was unaware of Whacko's deed nor about the very place he was about to go against in a possible future case as he was partying with Speed and Dukey, along with eating pizza.


	5. Foreign Dating Scandal

Chapter 5:Foreign Dating Scandal

Mr. White and Mr. Black were pretty anxious to get their case over, as their week approved, they ended up coming over to Johnny's house in a secret service style limo being all black with it being armored to protect the vehicle.

"Nice ride" said Johnny.

"Can I come, please, I always wanted to ride in one of these guys" said Dukey.

"He's my inventory keeper for my cases" said Johnny.

"Okay, fine" said Mr. Black.

As Dukey hopped right onto the seat next to Johnny, the four headed off to court, as they headed to their room in the courthouse, the judge noticed it was Johnny from the newspapers.

"I say you must be that crazy Test boy whom has become a defense attorney" laughed the judge.

"Yep, my crazy sisters are the ones to be thanked for that" laughed Johnny.

"You're not serious, he's too young to defend them" said the prosecutor.

"I am going to allow it" continued the judge.

"Prepare to go cry back to your mother, because these are very serious charges that these two government agents are charged with being espionage" said the prosecutor, "they'll both go away for a very long time."

"Ha, I can handle this" laughed Johnny, "bring on your worse."

"My worse, how about their boss the General?" asked the prosecutor.

The General ended up getting on the stand.

"Johnny, what are you doing being the defense attorney for Mr. Black and Mr. White, and shouldn't they have received a public defender since I clearly know him" said the General.

"Excuse me General, but come on, Mr. White and Mr. Black have both made mistakes" said Johnny, "give them another chance."

"But they gave sensitive information to the Red Chinese on our nuclear technology" continued the General.

"They were just trying to be clever to the girls on the other line" said Johnny.

"Hmm, I am beginning to understand your thinking here" said the General.

"Okay, you can dismiss this witness, next!" laughed Johnny.

Soon another witness being a nerdy computer technician took the stand.

"So, I am sure you have ample amount of evidence to show it was these two whom were sending vital data overseas" said the prosecutor to the nerdy technician.

"Oh yes sir, I am the one whom monitors daily activities of all the agents in the base" continued the nerdy technician.

"Johnny, he really does look at everyone's activities at the base" whispered Mr. White, "how the heck are you going to get us out of this one?"

"Relax, I got this one covered" said Johnny in a confident manner, "so you're the guy whom watches all the activites on the computers at the base right?"

"Yes, that is correct" continued the nerdy technician.

"Well, if you are so sure that my clients gave sensitive information, how can you really tell, don't people often come to you too many times with problems you cannot handle? Maybe my clients didn't now they were unintentially on a website with a virus" continued Johnny.

"I double checked their computers, yes there were viruses on them" continued the nerdy technician.

"I rest my case that my clients had no intention of committing espionage" said Johnny.

"Bring out the computers themselves, they'll prove you wrong" laughed the prosecutor.

The two computers that Mr. White and Mr. Black used at the base were on display.

"Johnny" whispered Mr. Black, "this does not look good."

"Ha, I got this one" laughed Johnny.

"Clearly these two intended to give information to who they thought were Chinese girls online, just chatting away at tax payer expense" said the prosecutor.

"Say, those look like Chinese restaurant websites, very similar designs" said Johnny.

"What, they're dating sites" said prosecutor.

"Nonsense" laughed Johnny as he managed to turn the tables on the prosecutor.

"Wow, I never thought I had to say this, but I rule in favor of the defendants Mr. White and Mr. Black, all charges dismissed!" laughed the judge.

"Yea, we get to go to Fuji, we get to go to Fuiji!" laughed both Mr. White and Mr. Black.

"Johnny" whispered the General as he gave him his card, "just in case if I need you on my side, you know how it is with the town blaming me all the time."

"Will do" laughed Johnny as he took the General's business card.

For a certain Whacko, he had spent 24 hours in jail, only to be bailed out by a certain Mister Mittens.

"This better be a good reason why you're in prison, going to jail for not paying sounds petty even for the likes of you" said Mister Mittens.

"I agree" added Howard.

"But I can get to use Johnny Test as my defense attorney, that's my entire plan to make the owners of his favorite pizza restaurant look so miserable" laughed Whacko.

"On second thought that is a good plan!" laughed Mister Mittens.

"I stand corrected on my former statement" added Howard.

As Whacko was heading to Johnny's place to get his help, a certain Max McMann was busy reading some newspapers on various towns when he caught Johnny's impressive and growing status.

"Well there, I bet your two crazy sisters had to look up me for that sort of a defense style" laughed Max, "time to take a trip to Porkbelly."

While Max McMann was preparing the trip, Whacko along with Mister Mittens ended up ambushing Mr. White and Mr. Black whom where dropping off Johnny while on jetpacks.

"It's Whacko and Mister Mittens, what are you two doing here?" asked Dukey.

"Yea, what he said" replied Mr. White.

"I got a propersition for you" said Whacko, "you know that pizza restaurant you and Speed McCool partied at?"

"Yea?" asked Johnny.

"I decided to get even with you by not paying my dinner, then getting jailed and being bailed out by Mittens, Johnny I want you to humiliate that pizza restaurant!" laughed Whacko in a sinister manner.

"Well I won't help you" said Johnny as he turned around.

"I am going to offer you the rest of your college education money" said Whacko which got the attention of Hugh whom was inside overhearing them.

"Take the money Johnny, you need it for your education!" cried Hugh as he ran out trying to pressure him.

"Do what your father tells you" laughed Whacko.

"Come on Johnny, all that money!" said Hugh, "You could go to a top college!"

"Wow, this is going to be a tough one, bet you didn't see this one coming" laughed Dukey.

Poor Johnny sadly had to agree to represent Whacko if he wanted his father to stop hovering over him which made Whacko thrilled as he left.

"Yea, I get to use the best defense attorney's personality against Johnny and his favorite pizza restaurant!" laughed Whacko.

"Yea, money does talk!" laughed Mister Mittens, "Especially on education!"

"That is for sure" added Howard.


	6. Crazy Whacko Trial

Chapter 6: Crazy Whacko Trial

Johnny was reluctant to help out his arch nemesis though his father had insisted he'd drive him to court this time just to prove to Whacko out of attorney-client confidentiality that he'd do so.

"Johnny, I am doing this for your own good and for my own good, you defend that crazy Whacko in court today and prove his innocence, he promises to bring in the money for the rest of your college funds" said Hugh, "don't worry, I'll pick you up after the trial is over."

Dukey ended up following Johnny and his father on a scooter trying to sneak and follow them.

"About time you showed up" said Johnny.

"There's Johnny" said Mister Mittens as he and Howard appeared, "Whacko is waiting for you inside the courthouse."

"Fine, let's just get this over with" sighed Johnny as he headed on inside through security.

But as Mister Mittens and Howard were guarding the outside, a limo popped up with a certain Max McMann showing as the window was lowered.

"Say, you two, you're friends of this crazy Whacko guy, I want to go out and help out someone indeed of some help" said Max as he gave a smile to the two.

"Uh, go right ahead sir" said Mister Mittens.

"Thanks crazy talking cat" said Max, "oh limo driver, you can go off and get some coffee for yourself, I have someone to help out."

The limo driver sped off while Mister Mittens and Howard were frozen in place as Max just walked right by.

"Sir, I believe this wasn't part of Whacko's plan he's going to be so disappointed" said Howard.

"Bah, I couldn't get out a hi-tech weapon and make him stop!" cried Mister Mittens.

"I know sir, I know" sighed Howard, "which means we have to stop him in the middle of the trial ourselves."

As Johnny sat on the bench outside the judge's chambers, he was rather disappointed with his career that he was going to ruin the favorite pizza restaurant that he and Speed McCool had some fun in.

"I can't believe I am going to ruin my favorite pizza place's reputation!" cried Johnny.

"I can't believe my most famous customer is going to ruin me" sighed the pizza restaurant owner whom was sitting on the other bench.

"What else are we going to do!" cried both Johnny and the pizza restaurant owner.

"So, I guess you two are in quite a pickle all over that crazy Whacko" said Max McMann Jr. as he showed up.

"Oh my goodness it's him!" cried the pizza restaurant owner.

"I know!" said Johnny.

"So you must be that rising star, crazy genius sisters admiring my shots" laughed Max.

"You bet, but Whacko is threatening my dad that he won't give me the money for my college fund" said Johnny.

"I'll write him a check" laughed Max, "now let me help you with Whacko on this one."

"You bet you can" said Johnny.

As the trial began, Whacko sat on the defendants seat all suit and tie while the pizza restaurant owner sat on the plaintiff side with his attorney whom wasn't a good one.

"That's Max McMann" whispered the attorney to the pizza restaurant owner, "we can't beat this case, we have to give Whacko whatever he wants."

"Max McMann" said the prosecutor, "I didn't expect you to be in this trial, this gentleman has refused to pay his services to the pizza restaurant, originally your little fanboy was going to defend him."

"I can win this case without having his nefarious plan take hold over my little friend" said Max, "hey that's why I am here for, now let's just have this trial go forward."

The first piece of evidence that appeared was camera recording Whacko's entrance into the restaurant.

"So the guy entered the restaurant" said Max.

"Wait until the entire footage is shown" said the prosecutor.

The footage ends up showing Whacko sitting down.

"Wait, I didn't know there was a camera" said Whacko, "Johnny, you have to do something."

"Hey, it's Max McMann's case now" laughed Johnny.

The sound was then displayed on the footage of the camera of Whacko noticing Johnny and Speed McCool were having a fun time in the other room with him coming up with the plan to get even with Johnny.

"Your honor, I will go no further on this one" said Max.

"What, you're going to let me go to jail!" cried Whacko to Max, "But this is out of character of you!"

"Actually the only punishment we have in store for Whacko would force Whacko to do all the dishes at the restaurant, no jail" said the prosecutor.

"No!" cried Whacko, "I'm ruined, I'm ruined!"

"Wow, he defeated himself without any of us helping" laughed Max, "your honor, I no longer wish to represent my client due to personal issues."

"Granted" said the judge, "I find it in favor of the plaintiff the pizza retaurant orwner, case dismissed."

The scene ends up changing to where Johnny was at the very pizza restaurant again with his father and mother along with Dukey and his sisters along with Max McMann himself.

"I am so glad you came to my son's rescue" said Lila.

"The pleasure was all mine, when I saw that article about Whacko prepared to make it a tough one for him, I decided to step on in, and why not treat you all to pizza along with providing you with the rest of your boy's college education."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" cried Hugh as he gave Max a hug whom backed off the hug, "Sorry."

"No problems" said Max.

"I also gave Bumper a job by making sure Whacko does his job" said Johnny.

The scene switches to the kitchen where poor Whacko is washing the dishes while Bumper oversees him.

"That's right keep washing those dishes it's my job to make sure you do it" said Bumper, "maybe you'll find out why I enjoy bullying those smaller than me."

"Oh, just only a ton of more dishes to go!" cried Whacko.

As the villain cries, the scene ends from there.


End file.
